


Safety Comes So Effortlessly With You

by jishcreator



Category: Marvel, Supernatural, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Odinchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Thor - Freeform, safe, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishcreator/pseuds/jishcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor makes everything so simple for Sam. Nothing is ever complicated. And Sam never knew just how badly he needed that until he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Comes So Effortlessly With You

Dean had been gone for a few hours now. He was going to be gone the whole day. Normally Sam would be worried, but Dean had gone off to some obscure place Cas had picked out to show him and Sam knew they were safe together, as for Sam, he currently had a little... extra protection.

A strong hand brushed Sam's hair from his cheek, coursing strands of warm brown hair over and under each other again and again, forming a medium sized braid from his temple to the middle of the back of his head to greet the other braid, tying them together, his hair falling beneath the braids like water. A huff of air left Sam's blushing lips.

"I can't-" He was about to say "I can't believe I'm letting you do this." But he really really could, so he thought it over and spoke again.

"Do you really think it will look good?"

Sam's body was turned effortlessly, no hiccups, not a single disturbance in the flow of movement, he felt like a feather whenever this happened and his vision was now filled with blonde hair and a smile so bright it still made his heart stop every time he saw it. Thor was sitting across from him, his legs mirroring Sam's crossed position, close enough their knees were touching. 

"I don't think, Samuel Winchester, I know." 

Thor stroked Sam's cheek softly and leaned in to kiss Sam's sculpted mouth. They always expected their kisses to be rough - stubble and strong jaws clashing against one another - but it never was, it was soft, supple, and said "I'm here, right now, I'm here" and it was all they ever wanted in a kiss. Their lips parted and Thor's body moved from the bed.

"You know, you're the only person I let call me by my full name." 

Thor crossed the room to retrieve something off the counter, speaking as he went back and forth.

"You've told me once or twice, my sweet."

Sam's brow furrowed and he tilted his head. "I have? When?"

Thor stood beside Sam and bent down to whisper something hot and quiet against his ear. Sam sputtered and coughed. "I- I forget that I say things when you're- right, okay."

Thor laughed jovially and it filled the room. Sam ignored his reddening cheeks for a moment and smiled up at Thor. He loved the way Thor laughed every time, loud and free. He didn't have enough of that in his life and he didn't know until he met Thor how sorely he had been lacking it, and now how desperately he needed it.

Thor sat back down, with a basket of small perfectly picked white and yellow daisies. He looked from the basket to Sam's hair and his face contorted into a frown similar to a child who might have just lost their favorite toy. "...I forgot to weave them in." 

Sam's face softened with slight worry. "Hey, hey, we can just redo it." He lifted himself to kiss Thor's crestfallen forehead. He felt the larger man relax and smile beneath his gentle kiss.

Suddenly Thor wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him in, pressing their chests as close as he could with their long legs interrupting. Sam blushed furiously as Thor's other hand snaked around to start undoing the braids slowly - too slowly. 

Their quickening breath began to mingle, Thor's bright blue eyes met Sam's darker hazel eyes without hesitation and Sam's heart caught in his throat. The last tendril of thick hair fell and their lips crashed. Their hands laced in each other's hair, their bodies falling backwards, the basket of small flowers threatening to tumble when the bed shifted. Brown and blonde melted together and Sam let himself decompress completely against Thor's body. He never had to worry about his weight or hurting Thor, he could let himself go completely. Thor's hands slid down to wrap around Sam, shrouding him in warmth and safety. Hands roamed and gasps were pulled from both of them, back and forth as certain clothed body parts collided. 

After what seemed like hours of kissing, Thor pulled back and sighed, Sam's body lifted by the rise and fall of Thor's abdomen. Heat radiated from both of them, Thor caressed Sam's cheek and pushed his hair behind his left ear. Sam's eyes opened slowly, a fog of lust clouding his vision. Thor smiled and lifted them both up, as he did, a noise reminiscent of a small animal escaped Sam before Thor returned them to their sitting positions. Sam cleared his throat and Thor chuckled.

Thor picked up the basket of flowers from its precarious position.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, love. But now," he said, petting Sam's cheekbone "I want to see you as you've seen me, and I think these will suit you perfectly." He said this with a soft, sweet smile and Sam nodded. He felt Thor's hands on his waist and closed his eyes, waiting to feel that secretly elating feather sensation once more. Thor turned him around and strong hands started coursing through his hair. Sam relaxed and let his eyes stay closed. He ignored the loud complaints of a nagging pressure against his stomach and let soft hums leave his lips to Thor's soothing hands as they laced the small flowers through his hair. 

"It's your turn next." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "My turn next for what?" 

"To try braiding my hair." 

Sam's eyes widened. "I couldn'-" his words were stopped my a single finger pressed against his lips and Thor leaned in to kiss the shell of his ear. Shivers ran down his spine. 

"You will do just fine, young Samuel. And after..."


End file.
